happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Aw Coconuts!
Aw Coconuts! is a HTFF episode. Roles Starring * Coconut * Rad Raccoon Featuring * Tarsy * Squabbles Appearances * Giggles Plot Coconut attempts to escape the town using an inflatable float. As he pushes it off the shore, it bumps into a sea urchin and deflates. Having failed once again, Coconut goes to the store to purchase some coconut water to cool himself off with. The clerk, Giggles, tells him that coconut water is now banned, as shown by a sign on the window. In a state of panic, Coconut seeks other stores, only to discover that all of them have banned coconut water as well. Rad Raccoon is seen putting up one of the signs as a truck carries away a supply of coconut drinks. Coconut figures Rad is responsible for the bans, so he goes to complain to him. Rad tosses away Coconut's helmet. It hits Tarsy in the eye and it gets hideously swollen from the impact. Coconut runs to the stores Rad hasn't reached yet. However, Rad somehow makes it there first and disposes of all the coconut water in stock. So Coconut heads to the beach. Squabbles is shown relaxing in a hammock drinking from a coconut. Suddenly, he gets in the middle of Rad and Coconut's feud. Squabbles ends up tangled in his hammock, and the trees it's tied to fall over, squeezing his body. Looking around, Coconut spies a lone coconut tree. He climbs on the tree as Rad tries to stop him. Coconut finally reaches the top, but just as he grabs a coconut, Rad jumps and grabs his leg. In an attempt to pull the lizard away, Rad causes the tree to fling him into the air. The coconuts fall off and hit Rad in several places before the tree itself falls on him. Meanwhile, Coconut is still flying and hopes he can escape this time. He hits a tree on a deserted island and lays motionless as a bunch of coconuts pile over him. A seagull comes to eat him, but is smashed by a coconut before it could so do. Deaths # Tarsy is possibly killed when Coconut's helmet hits his eye (debatable, could have been knocked out). # Squabbles is constricted by his hammock. # Rad Raccoon is crushed by a coconut tree. # Coconut is possibly killed by the coconuts (debatable, same reason as Tarsy). # A seagull is smashed by a coconut. Trivia * This marks Rad Raccoon's second appearance, his first set of kills, and first death. * Like in It's Up There, Coconut spends the majority of this episode without his helmet. * A seagull about to eat Coconut and being killed is similar to a scene from the episode Wipe Out. The characters from these scenes (Coconut and Flaky, respectively) were both injured by falling coconuts. * Quacks was originally planned to appear, but couldn't fit into the plot. * Originally, an episode called Wheel be Together took the spot for this episode. It was replaced because its concept was already used two times. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 70 episodes